Circo (Original)
by Erquintom
Summary: Julia é sequestrada e aprende a conviver com o fato de que é diferente de tudo que existe.
1. Você os matou

A passagem pelo corredor sempre foi a mais dificil.

Subir as escadas e ter que desce-las novamente.

Olhar para o céu e saber que pode tocá-lo.

Saber que é isso que o condena.

Ser feliz.

E poder assustar os demais.

Ser diferente e perigosa para o mundo.

E ser comum.

Noite.

É na noite que as sombras controlam.

Caminham pelos sonhos, seu prédio e o comandam.

Bem vindo ao mundo.

Sua mente é controlada por todos.

Mas temos que vencer eles.

Noite.

A casa coberta pela escuridão é apenas uma enorme porta para o mundo.

Júlia dormia entorno do que seria o seu último sono naquela casa.

Boa noite.

Seus pais dormiam entorno do que seria a sua última noite.

Júlia se mexia assustadoramente.

Tinha terríveis pesadelos.

Sentia eles arderem em sua alma.

Eram tão reais que sentia que poderia tocá-los.

Mas tudo foi substituido pela visão de um enorme palhaço sorrindo para ela na sua porta.

Pelo seu medo de palhaços ela sentou-se na cama e fixou seu olhar no dele.

Ele não a atacou. Apenas abriu um enorme sorriso e a ficou encarando.

Logo atrás dele entrou uma menina de mais ou menos 14 anos com uma agulha nas mãos.

Júlia sem entender o que acontecia tentou deduzir algo.

Leu as lembranças do palhaço e viu o seu pesadelo refletindo no dele. Viu o seus pais morrendo e com isso notou o que tinha acontecido.

Olhou para a menina de 14 anos e viu o que ela iria fazer com ela.

Júlia tentou sair, mas algo a impediu.

Tavez fosse o sentimento repentino de calma em sua mente. Ou talvez o repentino pensamento de duvida. O próprio medo a fez ficar parada. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Chegou um menino de 10 anos que estava fazendo isso.

A menina de 14 anos falou lentamente e disse:

\- Estique o braço. Por favor.

Júlia olhou nos olhos dela e novamente sentiu muita calma e um sentimento de confiança nela.

A menina de 14 anos segurou o braço dela e com uma tentativa de escape Júlia tentou puxa-lo o que só fez apenas doer mais aquela injeção.

Júlia sentiu um sono e caiu da cama.

A menina de 14 anos a pegou e a levou para uma van.

Todos entraram lá dentro e viajaram por uma hora.

Chegaram em uma casa no interior.

Botaram Júlia no porão e o trancá-lo.

No dia seguinte Júlia acordou com tontura e com uma parte de seu braço roxa.

Se levantou da cama e andou pelo porão.

Era pequeno e frio.

Tinha um armário minúsculo. Duas cadeiras dobráveis e uma mesa. Um criado mudo com um abajur em cima.

Alem do abajur também tinha uma pequena janelinha que ficava no canto superior. Além disso não tinha outras fontes de luz.

A janela era pequena e com isso era impossível passar por ela.

7:00 horas da manhã teve uma batida na porta.

Um voz desconhecida disse:

\- Vire-se para a parede com as mãos para cima. Nenhum movimento brusco.

Júlia foi até um canto e fez exatamente o que foi mandado.

\- Agora, vire-se lentamente para mim.

Ela fez novamente isso.

Na sua frente tinha um palhaço.

\- Me chame de Circo. Já deve saber o que houve com os seus pais. Sabe o que eles fizeram?

Júlia não respondeu essa pergunta.

Olhou para a caneca de leite quente que ele havia trazido.

\- Te dou a caneca, mas responda a pergunta.

Júlia sem olhar para ele começou a caminhar pelo quarto tocando em tudo que tinha ao redor.

\- Sei. Sei o que eles fizeram.

\- Sabe o que você é?

Ela apenas moveu sua cabeça para baixo e para cima.

\- Sabe também que não preciso te perguntar nada, né?

\- Sei. Por quê pergunta?

\- Gostaria que eu soubesse da sua vida sem você saber disso?

\- Um dia poderia saber isso, apenas com uma olhada. Apenas com uma eu poderia roubar a sua personalidade.

\- Esperta.

Júlia passou o resto da conversa procurando pontos fracos e pontos fortes.

\- Quer ir ver lá em cima?

Júlia não soube o que responder e ficou parada.

Pensou que isso poderia ser uma forma de conseguir fugir.

Mas na verdade não, pois acabou sendo amarrada em uma cadeira e levada para cima.

Circo a levou pela casa e a apresentou todos lá dentro.

\- Essa é a Clara.

Clara era a menina da injeção.

Diferente de Circo ela vestia roupas comuns.

\- Olá. Sou Clara. Tenho 14 anos. E você?

Júlia olhou para ela com uma cara de louca, pois naquele momento ela estava totalmente amarrada em uma cadeira.

Estava sem os seus pais.

Sem sua casa.

Estava no mundo.

Por isso a ignorou.

Foram até o jardim e encontraram o menino.

\- Oi! Sou Gabriel! Qual é o seu nome?

Ela também não respondeu nada e voltou para o porão.

Ficou por um tempo olhando para o teto sem dizer nada.

Tinha sido sequestrada por pessoas que nunca tinha visto em sua vida.

Pessoas loucas!

Tinha certeza disso.

Sem fazer barulho encostou-se na porta e ficou deitada lá por um tempo.

Dormiu por um tempo até que a mesma batida:

\- Olhe para a parede com as mãos para cima!

Júlia ficou atrás da porta e assim que Circo entrou correu para fora.

Estava no jardim.

Correu tão rápido que foi difícil dizer o quanto conseguia sentir uma pessoa correr atrás dela.

Foi agarrada por Clara.

Júlia caiu no chão.

Clara segurou seu punho contra o chão.

Com os olhos fervendo de raiva Júlia olhou para Clara fixamente e gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

\- Me deixa em paz! Assassinos!

Circo chegou caminhando lentamente e disse:

\- Assassinos? Nós? Sabe o que seus pais fizeram. Sabe o que eles foram. Quem é o verdadeiro assassino?

Júlia ficou calada e notou que o seu punho estava ficando sem sangue a medida que ficava deitada na grama do jardim.

Esticou a sua mão e tentou tocar com todas as pontas dos dedos, que não sentia mais, em toda a grama.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Olhou para Clara e disse lentamente com os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas derramando:

\- Me deixa em paz. Me deixa em paz.

Ela foi levada para o porão e a prenderam com correntes nos pés. Seus pés ficaram de uma maneira que dificultava a fuga e também um de seus pés foi preso na parede por uma corrente.

Tudo realmente parecia perdido.

As visitas se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes e a medida que tentava arranjar uma forma de fugir ela falhava.

Devia esperar a hora certa.

Com o tempo parou de tentar e se manteve quieta.

Ela tentava continuar o mais humana possivel.

Tentava ser a mesma.

Se lembrava de tudo.

Se lembrava das lembranças de outros.

Se lembrava o que ela era.

Ela não sabia o motivo de estar lá, mas tinha uma teoria.

\- Mãos para cima!

Nesse dia ela estava sentada na cama e mantinha seu olhar fixo em Circo.

Ela não ergueu suas mãos. Ao invés disso cruzou os braços e disse:

\- Não tem a chave. Mesmo que te matasse ainda iria continuar aqui. Qual é o motivo de mandar eu erguer as mãos?

\- Lutei pela minha vida. Perdi tanto, mas não quero perde-la. Sei que tem capacidade disso e sei que já tem todas as possibilidades e chaves de me matar e escapar.

\- Não sei onde estou.

\- Sabe. Acho que já conseguiu pegar todas as memórias de Clara quando fingiu tentar escapar. E ela achando que as lágrimas eram verdadeiras!

\- Como assim?

\- Você é esperta. Sabe que se te matássemos teríamos feito antes. Não tem risco nenhum nas suas tentativas. Você primeiro colhe informações, depois as usa. Sabe exatamente onde estamos e sabe a nossa próxima jogada.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Acha que eu não vejo o que cada um pensa? Eu sei os seus segredos mais profundos. Você sabe todos os pontos fracos. Você tem a capacidade de ver exatamente todas as lembranças e conhecimentos. Mas os meus, eu só mostro o que quero que veja.

Júlia ficou encarando Circo por um bom tempo até que ele disse:

\- Trouxe comida e água. Aliás, tem alguém te esperando.

Foi amarrada novamente na cadeira e levada para a sala de estar, onde ficou esperando por um bom tempo.

Clara apareceu na porta e disse:

\- Olá novamente, enganadora.

Júlia olhou para ela com rancor nos olhos e dessa vez não aguentou e disse:

\- Olá, arrancadora de pulsos.

Clara andou até ela, apontou para o rosto dela e por fim disse:

\- Eu podia te matar. Pegar a sua cabeça e apertar até a morte. Sem nenhum esforço.

Júlia em toda conversa se manteve com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Mas não vai, não é? Não pode fazer isso.

\- É, não posso, mas posso fazer o que quiser com você, menos matá-la.

Júlia parou de sorrir e começou a ter um olhar mais sério.

\- Por que não me matam ou me jogam na rua?

\- Você já não sabe de tudo? Me diga você.

Júlia olhou para Clara com sangue nos olhos e a medida que Clara falava seu olhar se mantinha mais fixo nela.

Sem ninguém notar Circo aparece e manda Clara desamarrar Júlia e ficar de olho nela.

Clara, com raiva, se manteve distante, mas em qualquer movimento suspeito ia para cima de Júlia.

Júlia no entanto ficou de olho na porta de entrada e a do porão.

Sem entender ao certo o que deveria fazer e com o seu plano destruído decidiu parar de pensar que veria novamente a sua casa.

Aquele dia não foi cansativo.

Estava fora do porão e fora de uma cadeira.

Ela tentou aproveitar o máximo possível.

Não se lembrava de tudo que tinha nas mãos, não se lembrava que estava esperando uma pessoa importante chegar, que teria que voltar para casa ou que tinha uma pessoa a seguindo fazia um tempão.

Ficou quieta até que Gabriel chegou:

\- Você consegue ler mentes?

Júlia olhou para ele com indiferença.

\- Sim, maior parte lembranças e conhecimentos.

\- Você gosta da grama?

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Também gosto de grama! Mas... a minha irmã não gosta... va.

\- O que houve?

\- Ela foi para a casa de baixo e não voltou. Seus pais eram donos de lá. Mataram minha irmã, os pais de Clara e... Bem, o Circo perdeu o mundo dele.

Júlia olhou para o chão em busca de conforto. Gabriel continuou falando:

\- Seus pais sabiam dos poderes?

Ela balançou a cabeça da direita para a esquerda e continuou olhando para o chão.

\- Eles te levariam embora?

Uma pequena lágrima caiu de sua bochecha e ela disse:

\- Sim.

\- Já falaram isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça devagar.

\- E escondeu o que era deles?

\- Sim! Eles nunca souberam! - Gritou ela e se erguendo.

Nesse momento Clara apareceu e a jogou no chão. A força foi tão grande que Júlia desmaiou.

Quando acordou estava novamente com os pés presos e deitada na cama do porão.

\- Ah não!

Sua cabeça doía toda.

Olhou para pequena janela e viu que estava anoitecendo.

Ela estava cansada.

Era o mesmo e dia.

Então ouviu passos e uma mulher dizendo:

\- Mãos para cima!

Júlia ficou apenas olhando para a porta. Depois de um tempo levantou as mãos. Elas estavam abertas e estava ainda com um pouco de grama nos seus dedos, mas mesmo assim não a limpou.

Uma mulher alta e magra entrou no porão.

Ela levava consigo um sorriso assustador e a medida que notava a presença de uma pessoa.


	2. O porão é um novo mundo.

Que tinha em mente o que poderia acontecer com ela e com os planos fechou a cara e a olhou com um olhar sério e nervoso.

\- Deve ser Júlia. Circo me falou muito sobre você.

Júlia não olhava para ela e se mantinha vitrada na janela.

\- Sou Eugenia. Sou líder de uma rebelião. Sabe por que está aqui?

Novamente Júlia continuou sem dar atenção a ela.

\- Quero que responda. Agora.

Lentamente Eugenia ergueu Júlia no ar e disse:

\- Agora! Sabe por que está aqui?

Júlia sentindo uma dor enorme em toda sua cabeça não aguentou e acabou gritando:

\- Me deixa em paz! Estou aqui porque eu sou a peça do quebra-cabeça!

Eugenia a desceu lentamente e a fez ficar deitada na cama.

Sentou na cadeira e disse:

\- Clara não sabe do porque. Nem Gabriel.

\- Sei...

\- Seus pais criaram o inferno. Nos prenderam nele. Mataram todos os nossos parentes. Quase morremos. E todos os dias acordavamos com um olhar cruel e feliz de seus pais.

\- Desculpa... - Disse Júlia com algumas mágoas e lágrimas em seu rosto.

\- Não foi apenas isso que eles nos tiraram. Nossa esperança e a nossa parte que nos fazia continuarmos sendo nós mesmos. Nos vingamos. Clara pensa que você está aqui para eu te matar da forma mais horrível já conhecida. Para Gabriel está aqui para viver conosco e te ensinarmos. Está aqui, pois é a chave na nossa revolta. E precisamos aprender a controlá-la. Você precisa aprender a controlar os seus poderes. A medida que vai os usando vão ficando cada vez mais fortes. Sua mente não vai aguentar tudo isso. Se continuar assim você se tornará um risco para todos do universo. Ainda não sabe o que poderá fazer com eles.

\- O que quer que eu faça?

\- Quero que confie em nós. Nos odeie. Mas fique aqui. Se sair pode ficar descontrolada e matará todos. Nunca foi nos dado isso, mas o que quer? Ficar aqui? Ou sair?

\- Então... Eu sou a ameaça?

\- Se aprender a aceita-lo não vai ser. Temos outras ameaças que não são você.

\- Mas... Eu o aceito.

\- Não. Não aceita. Se quiser pode se levantar agora. Vou deixar a porta aberta. Pode sair.

Ela se levantou e pela primeira vez Júlia notou que o mundo estava lá fora.

Júlia se sentou na cama e ficou vendo Eugeni a sair do porão.

Mas Eugenia aparece novamente na porta e diz:

\- Seus pais foram terríveis, ninguém pode negar isso, mas pare de se culpar por isso.

Júlia passou uns cinco minutos na frente da porta vendo se não vinha ninguém.

Ninguém passou e ela saiu.

Andou um pouco pela casa e percebeu que não havia ninguém nela.

Aquela era a chance de escapar, mas não queria destruir o mundo.

Mas e se isso não fosse real?

E pior. E se fosse?

Era uma máquina de matar.

Foi para a sala e ficou sentada assistindo TV.

Esperou até alguém chegar.

Ouviria as memórias de Clara ou Gabriel e estaria tudo resolvido.

Mas e se seus poderes ficassem mais fortes.

Não! Ela precisava saber o que era real!

Júlia caminhou até a parte de fora da casa, foi para o quintal de trás e ficou deitada na grama.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Era errado e ruim continuar ali, mas também não era bom sair.

O que faria?

Sacrificaria sua vida pelas pessoas ou salvaria a sua vida das pessoas?

Iria ficar presa ali para sempre para salvar o mundo que vivia?

Ou viveria a sua vida até não ter mais controle de si?

Seus pais eram terríveis e ela não queria ser terrível igual à eles.

Ficou 2 horas pensando nisso e depois foi para o porão novamente.

Pegou as únicas coisas que tinha e botou em uma mochila que achou em um quarto.

Tinha apenas uma colcha, umas roupas e uma almofada. Roubou um pote da cozinha e o colocou lá.

Botou nas suas costas e foi para a porta da fazenda.

Botou no pote um pouco de grama da entrada.

Ficou ali por algum tempo até que começou a ouvir vozes.

\- Ela ficará conosco?

\- Não sei. Mas precisamos dela. E ela precisa de nós.

\- Como assim?

\- Estão caçando ela por todos os lugares. Acham que foi ela que os matou. Se a pegarem vão descobrir os seus poderes e vão encontrar uma forma de nos destruir. Se não pegarem e deixarmos ela sozinha ela vai piorar aos poucos. Se ficar conosco e conseguir manter a calma e controlá-los, tudo fica bem.

\- As chances estão contra nós.

\- Com certeza.

\- Vamos seguí-la, caso ela vá embora.

\- Se ela fizer qualquer coisa suspeita atacamos.

\- Ela pode acabar ou começar a rebelião.

\- Mas... E se ela ficar e não confiar em nós? E... Não controlar os poderes?

\- Ela não vai confiar em nós. E pode até decidir ficar, mas não vai confiar em nós. As chances são poucas.

\- Se ela continuar aqui ela pode fazer qualquer coisa conosco. Talvez não saia por causa disso também.

\- Vingança... Ela pode estar esperando sim...

\- Ela escapando ou não vamos mante-la perto de nós.

\- Se ela não tem escolha, por quê mandou ela escolher?

\- Ela pode começar a tentar confiar em nós.

\- Se ela fazer qualquer coisa suspeita aqui dentro vamos voltar para as correntes.

Júlia ficou um pouco impressionada com isso.

Em nenhuma das opções teria como simplesmente ficar sozinha.

Não tinha como se livrar disso.

Queria participar da rebelião.

Não tinha mais nada a perder, mas não queria fazer isso com as pessoas que mataram seus pais, mesmo terríveis e cruéis ainda são pais, e que te prenderam.

Também não queria acreditar que poderia acabar com tudo. Foi para o porão e ficou deitada na cama por um tempo.

Ficou olhando para o teto calmamente até notar que a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

\- Ainda aí? - Disse Eugenia descendo a escada. Ela estava com uma sacola de supermercado e de roupas.

Júlia se levantou e começou a olhar fixamente para Eugenia e Circo, que estava ainda descendo a escada.

\- Já decidiu o que irá fazer? - Disse Circo.

\- Ouvi a conversa. - Respodeu de forma fria Júlia.

\- Sinto muito. - Disse Eugenia.

\- Se eu fugir ainda estarei presa à vocês. Se ficar aqui corre o risco de eu continuar aqui em baixo. O que eu vou escolher? Ir para um lugar onde vou me transformar... Em um monstro e depois vou ser presa por um grupo de "super-heróis" ou eu fico aqui, presa, tentando não transformar em algo que eu já sou?

\- Fique aqui. Se ficar, talvez nem se transforme.

\- Eu não tenho escolha. Dos dois jeitos eu vou voltar para cá ou ser presa pelo grupo dos meus próprios pais! Eu não confio em vocês e vocês não confiam em mim. Vou repetir a minha pergunta: O que eu vou escolher? Não tem como escolher.

\- Tem sim. Prefere correr o risco ou não correr o risco?

\- Vou ter que ficar... Mas com algumas condições! Eu posso sair a hora que eu quiser. Posso falar do jeito que eu quiser. E posso odiar todos vocês.

\- Que bom! - Disse Circo. - As condições foram aprovadas. O jantar fica pronto daqui á 1 hora.

Júlia não respondeu mais nada para eles. Pegou as sacolas e começou a arrumá-las.

As roupas eram de frio. O que a levou a crer que o inverno está chegando.

Na sacola de compras não tinha nada de comida.

Era uma nova colcha, um copo, uma panela, um caderno e um lápis.

Sentou na cama e começou a pensar se tinha feito a escolha certa.

Se passou uma hora.

Ela decidiu ir comer, pois estava um dia sem comer nada.

Subiu a escada e passou pelo corredor lentamente.

Todos estavam lá.

Ela não olhou para nenhum deles e sentou o mais longe possivel de todos.

Comeu toda a comida e voltou para o porão.

Não disse nada com ninguém.

Depois decidiu dormir, mas Circo apareceu na porta.

\- Boa noite, Júlia.

Júlia não respondeu, apenas virou para o lado e dormiu.

Sem Júlia notar Circo a trancou no porão.

6 horas.

Circo voltou e destrancou a porta. Novamente sem Júlia notar.

Ele abriu a porta e disse:

\- O café está pronto. Troque de roupa. Vamos sair logo depois.

\- E eu vou junto?

\- Vai.

\- Onde vamos?

\- Deixar Clara e Gabriel na escola.

\- Não é perigoso?

\- Não. Ninguém sabe quem eles são, então nada pode acontecer.

\- E depois vamos para onde?

\- Vamos voltar para cá.

\- Ah...

Ela subiu e tomou o café. Também notou que Eugenia não estava lá.

\- Gabriel, já fez o dever? - Perguntou Circo.

\- Já. E você, Clara?

\- Claro! E você, Engandora? Já fez? Ah não! Me esqueci. Está presa! Não pode fazer nada!

\- Clara! - Disse Circo.

\- Vou esperar lá no quintal. - Disse Júlia se levantando e indo para o quintal.

Sentou na escada da porta de entrada e começou a levantar algumas folhas caídas no chão.

Não sabia que podia fazer isso. E mesmo assim não ficou assustada. Ficou quieta esperando o tempo passar.

Não teria corajem de contar sobre o seu novo poder, ainda bem fraco.

Não iria querer voltar as correntes ou alguma coisa parecida.

Só tinha um problema. Circo conseguiria ler a sua mente.

O poder de telepatia de Circo é bem mais forte que o dela. Não teria como esconder.

Ficou quieta e parou de levantar a grama.

Depois de uns cincos minutos esperando eles saiem.

Circo se ajoelha e fala:

\- Pegue essa mascará de cirurgia. Assim ninguém irá... O que você fez?

Júlia colocou a máscara e entrou na Van sem responder a pergunta de Circo.

Ficou na parte de trás. Gabriel ficou na sua frente e Clara ficou ao lado de Circo.

Levaram mais de 1 hora para chegar na cidade.

As pessoas de lá eram normais e Júlia estava novamente em uma cidade.

Todos desceram da van e foram até a escola.

Clara e Gabriel entraram na escola.

\- Senta lá na frente, Júlia.

Júlia sem querer meter em confusão sentou no lado de Circo.

\- Está começando a perder o controle.

\- Não estou. Eu ainda controlo ele.

\- Isso começa com um novo poder bem forte.

\- Eu tenho controle.

\- Ainda. Mas não vai ter.

\- Eu tenho controle!

Quando gritou isso todos os vidros do carro quebraram.

\- Não. Não tem.

Júlia começou a chorar.

Ela estava sem controle. Tentou pular do carro, mas Circo a segurou e disse:

\- Fique calma. Sabe que está ficando perigosa. O que quer fazer? Vai fugir? Vai ser presa? O que vai fazer?

\- Eu só não quero machucar ninguém.

\- Fique calma.

Júlia não falou nada até chegar em casa.

Ela estava preocupada com a segurança das pessoas e não queria ser presa nas correntes de novo.

Quando entraram na casa Circo disse:

\- Não queria que chegasse nesse ponto, mas quero que decida, agora, o que quer fazer?

\- Da última vez que pediram para eu decidir alguma coisa me enganaram.

\- Agora sou eu que estou pedindo para decidir.

\- Não pode fazer alguma coisa?

\- Não. Decida o que vai fazer.

\- Não sei. Eu não quero ficar presa. Mas não quero machucar ninguém.

\- Daqui a pouco vai ficar forte demais e aquilo não vai te segurar. Aceite-o. Por enquanto faça o que prefere. Depois tem que aceitar minha ajuda. Vai ter que confiar em mim.

\- Foi você que os matou.

\- Eles já estavam mortos à muito tempo. Faça o que quiser. Decida até o fim do dia.


	3. Verdades.

\- O que eu faço, Circo?

\- Fique calma.

\- Me tranque lá em baixo. Por favor. - Disse ela com o olhar virado para a janela.

\- Ok. Depois irei ver como está.

\- Sinto muito pelo vidro.

\- Tudo bem. Sinto muito pelos seus pais.

\- Não está tudo bem. E vou continuar te odiando por isso.

Desceram as escadas e Circo a prendeu novamente lá em baixo.

Ela pediu um livro e Circo a entregou um.

Ela ficou o resto do dia lendo até que começou a ouvir passos lá de cima.

Não conseguiria ir ver quem era, mas esperou alguém dizer alguma coisa.

Depois de uns 5 minutos todos entram lá em baixo, incluindo Clara.

\- O que querem? - Disse Júlia secamente.

\- Primeiramente estávamos pensando em tentar te treinar. - Disse Circo.

\- Acredite, - Disse Gabriel - Não é fácil aceitar o que você é, principalmente quando você e sua irmã são expulsos de casa e depois são presos.

\- Nem quando perde seus pais pelos da menina que estou olhando agora. - Disse Clara com muita raiva.

\- Nem quando seu filho te expulsa de casa por causa de você querer ter feito ele rir. Vamos tentar te ajudar. Mas primeiro vai ter que entender que tem que aceitar isso. Não vai ser fácil, mas é quem você é. Depois terá que saber usá-los. Não sinta medo de quem você é.

Soltaram-na e a levaram para cima.

\- Pode ficar no quarto de Gabriel. Ele vai te ajudar. - Disse Circo.

Júlia pegou as suas coisas e levou tudo para o quarto de Gabriel.

Dormiu lá e acordou com o barulho do vento.

Ficou sentada na cama por um tempo até sentir vontade de se levantar.

Foi até a cozinha. Circo estava de pé e sozinho.

Clara e Gabriel ainda dormiam.

\- Bom dia, Júlia.

Júlia não respondeu. Mesmo estando lá, ela não gostava deles.

Ela pegou um pão, passou manteiga e começou a comer na mesa da cozinha.

\- O nome dele era John. - Ouviu Júlia.

\- O que? - Disse ela se virando para Circo.

\- Apenas escute.

" O nome dele era John. Ele tinha 10 anos. Eu já sabia o que eu era. Eu me transformei em um palhaço para ele, mas ele ficou com raiva. Ele acabou descobrindo que eu tenho telepatia e metamorfose. E ficou com medo. Me denunciou para os seus pais. Me expulsou de casa e fui procurado. Eu só queria um dia poder vê-lo novamente. Mas não dá mais. No dia seguinte que fui preso foram lá em casa e o mataram na minha frente."

Circo começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Pela primeira vez Júlia o viu como uma pessoa.

"Eu decidi continuar com a forma de palhaço desde então. Só dez anos!"

Júlia continuou quieta.

Não sabia o que dizer. E também não sabia se alguma palavra iria confortar Circo.

Abriu um pote, pegou um biscoito, com a mente, e colocou na frente de Circo.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele continuou chorando enquanto comia o biscoito.

\- Sinto muito, Circo. - Disse ela.

\- Meu nome não é Circo. É Carlos. - Disse ele enxugando as lágrimas.

Ele saiu da cozinha e foi para o quintal.

Júlia foi para o porão e ficou um tempo deitada na cama.

Depois saiu e foi para o quintal de trás.

Ficou caída na grama por muito tempo

Não parava de pensar nas palavras de Carlos.

Pensou na história de Clara e Gabriel.

Todos eles tinham tido problemas por quererem ser quem eram.

Gabriel foi expulso de casa com a irmã pois os dois tinham poderes. Depois foram presos e a sua irmã morreu.

Clara foi presa com os seus pais e logo depois seus pais morreram.

Carlos foi expulso de casa pelo filho e depois preso. Logo após isso seu filho foi morto na sua frente.

Quanto mais pensava nisso mais as gramas ao seu redor subiam no ar.

Tentou ficar calma, mas estava sendo impossível.

\- Júlia! - Gritou uma voz atrás dela.

Era Carlos.

\- Júlia! Não é sua culpa! Fique calma!

\- Circo...!

\- Estou aqui com você.

\- Carlos... Me desculpa...

\- Não é sua culpa.

\- Eu estou sentindo tudo ao meu redor. Tudo está aqui. Tudo!

Quando gritou seu corpo começou a se levantar também.

\- Calma. Júlia, me escuta.

\- Eu sou ruim! Olha o que meus pais fizeram! Olha o que eu sou capaz!

Com a gritaria Clara e Gabriel chegaram.

\- Júlia, você não é igual os seus pais. Me escute.

\- Sinto muito...

\- Não vá! Calma. Estou aqui com você.

Júlia fechou os olhs e suspirou fundo. Começou a cair lentamente.

Carlos correu até ela.

\- Sinto muito, Carlos. Me desculpa.

\- Acabou. Estou aqui. Acabou.

Mesmo assim Ela sentia novamente tudo ao seu redor levantar.

Ainda estava com raiva.

Sentia medo.

Tristeza.

Não conseguia esquecer.

Uma coisa que vai ficar igual a uma cicatriz.

Nunca irá se esquecer.


	4. Queira saber o que penso.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu Júlia decidiu continuar na fazenda.

Os dias ficavam cada vez maiores.

O tempo passava cada vez mais devagar.

Era uma questão de tempo para ela começar a se descontrolar.

Ela treinou, mas mesmo assim sabia que aquilo não resolveria.

Tentou pensar positivo, mas era impossível.

Pediu para ficar novamente no porão, mas Carlos não a deixou fazer isso.

Ela começou se isolar ainda mais.

Gabriel tentou fazer ela ficar calma, mas os seus poderes não funcionavam com ela mais.

Ela não conseguia dormir direito.

Estava comendo menos e não falava com ninguém.

Depois de tudo que já tinha acontecido ela decidiu não saber mais nada de ruim que seus pais já fizeram.

Carlos tentava fazer tudo parecer ótimo, mas aquilo estava deixando Júlia estressada.

Ela queria sair dali.

Estar lá a fazia ter memórias de coisas que queria esquecer.

Também não se sentia bem estar com as pessoas que tinham matado os seus pais.

E também estava sendo difícil para os outros estarem vivendo com ela. Eles também lembravam de coisas que queria esquecer e não se sentiam bem em estar ao lado da filha das pessoas que mataram as suas famílias.

Clara era a que mais sentia essa dificuldade.

Gabriel tentava mostrar que não, mas também se sentia triste com tudo isso.

Para Carlos também era difícil. Mesmo querendo entender que não era culpa dela, via os pais dela dentro de seus olhos.

Júlia tentava esquecer quem seus pais tinham sido. Foi complicado saber o que eles eram e o que eles fariam se soubessem quem ela era.

Eles já falaram ao vivo que a matariam se soubessem que ela tinha poderes.

O que a fez por muito tempo se odiar e não aceitar que era.

Tentava esquecer isso, mas com o tempo as coisas voltavam e tomavam conta de sua mente.

Júlia decidiu comer sozinha, mas Circo implorava para ela comer com eles.

Por isso um dia ela decidiu jantar com eles.

Ninguém disse nada.

Depois disso nunca mais jantaram juntos.

Júlia passou a ficar sozinha no porão.

Constantemente se trancava lá dentro.

Ás vezes fugia para a cidade, mas um vez quase matou todos em um bairro e parou de sair da casa.

Ela entendeu que quando ela se transformar no que ela teme, ela será novamente presa. Pelos heróis ou vilões.

Quando notou esse detalhe, decidiu ficar novamente no porão.

\- Vem. - Disse Circo. - Saia do porão. Você tem que sair.

\- Não posso. Desculpa, Carlos.

\- Por favor, vamos. Tem que sair.

Do nada teve um pensamento um tanto obscuro.

Se continuasse ali, poderia machucar todos ali dentro.

Ficou um tempo pensando se deveria continuar.

Se saísse e fosse para um lugar isolado talvez tivesse chances de não machucar ninguém.

\- Carlos, eu tenho que ir para a cidade.

\- De novo?

\- Como você sabia?

\- Leio sua mente e você lê a minha. Vai ir embora?

\- Sinto muito.

Júlia levantou a mão lentamente e fez Circo desmaiar.

E foi nesse momento que as coisas mudaram.

Não tinha mais controle de si.

Ela segurou Carlos no ar, com a mente, e o fez acordar.

\- Olá, Circo!

\- Júlia, pare com isso!

Com os gritos Clara e Gabriel chegaram.

\- Circo!

\- Olha quem chegou! - Disse Júlia num tom irónico.

\- Vamos, Gabriel!

\- O que faremos?

\- Vamos atacá-la!

Clara e Gabriel lutaram por um longo tempo. Júlia permanecia do mesmo jeito que tinha começado.

Gabriel estava cheio de grama e estava com ralados por todo corpo.

Clara a atacava de todas as formas mais violentas possíveis, mas em vão.

Carlos estava sem ar, mas conseguiu falar.

\- Júlia, fala comigo.

\- Ela não existe mais! Circo, Circo, ela te odeia! Se soubesse...

Matou os pais dela, a prendeu. Ela sabe me controlar. Vocês que me dispertaram do sono. Eu sou ela.

\- Sinto muito.

Enquanto isso, Clara e Gabriel bolavam um plano para poder destrui-la.

\- Tenho um plano! - Disse Gabriel.

Gabriel começou a botar o seu plano em ação.

Enquanto isso:

\- Circo! Você não é um herói.

\- Imagina você então.

\- Estou te matando!

\- Júlia! - Gritou Gabriel. - Pare de falar em terceira pessoa! Eu sinto muito!

E Júlia desapareceu.

Carlos caiu no chão e gritou:

\- O que fizeram?!

\- Gabriel criou uma fenda pelo tempo. Ela está anos no futuro.

\- E ela está bem?

\- Sim.

\- Temos que encontrar uma forma de salvá-la. - Disse Carlos.

\- Por que quer salvá-la? Ela quase te matou! - Disse Clara.

\- Sim, mas não era ela.

\- Era sim, só que nos mostrando o que ela realmente queria fazer. O que ela sempre quis fazer conosco, mas nunca tomou coragem.


	5. Eu já não sei mais quem eu sou.

4 anos depois

Tudo pareceu estranho.

A viagem no tempo tinha feito Júlia quase destruir o mundo, mas acabou que foi presa por outros super-heróis. Que tinham poderes e eram adorados pelas pessoas.

O que a fez voltar ao normal.

Depois de passar um tempo na prisão, conseguiu sair e levar uma vida no futuro.

Alguma coisa aconteceu e acabaram com a raiva e o medo por eles.

Ficou um tempo tentando se acostumar em estar ali, mas até que conseguiu ser feliz.

Precisava saber em o que tinha acontecido e quando estava.

Estava uns 80 anos no futuro.

Sentia como qualquer um. E se sentia diferente, mas mesmo assim, se sentia como qualquer um.

Estava dormindo na sua antiga casa e no seu antigo quarto.

Estava dormindo quando alguma coisa a acordou.

Ela ficou sentada olhando fixamente para o corredor.

Viu andando até ela uma figura alta e pálida. Com um nariz vermelho e ar de assustador. $eu medo de palhaços tinha se aumentado nos últimos anos, o que a fez ficar travada.

Era um palhaço igual a Circo. Um sentimento de raiva entrou dentro dela. Um sentimento que tentava esconder. Um sentimento que a fez esquecer do medo e falar lentamente:

\- Car... Circo?

Ela começou a sentir tudo ao seu redor levantar, mas tentou manter a calma.

Sentiu tudo se abaixar lentamente.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do palhaço.

O que a fez se sentir com mais raiva ainda e mais lembranças armaguradas.

Júlia sentiu como se estivivesse alucinando.

Até que percebeu que uma menina que aparentava ter 16 anos e que era muito parecida com Clara apareceu atrás de Circo.

Ela entrou no quarto com uma injeção e mandou:

\- Estique o braço, Enganadora.

Nesse momento Júlia parou de pensar que estava alucinando.

E recuou.

\- Por que faria isso, Arrancadora de Pulços?

\- Posso chamar, Gabriel. Se preferir.

Júlia esticou o braço, sentiu uma dor no seu braço e antes de cair no sono disse:

\- Por que vieram aqui?

\- Porque Circo implorou para irmos te buscar.

Júlia dormiu.

Ao acordar e percebeu que estava no mesmo porão que antes.

\- Brincadeira. - Susurrou ela.

\- Carlos? Carlos! Está aí? - Gritou ela.

Todos os objetos começaram novamente a voar.

Ela se ajoelhou e gritou:

\- Não! Circo! Carlos! Carlos!

Todos os objetos caíram com mais força do que antes.

Carlos destrancou a porta e disse:

\- O que foi?

Ele estava preocupado.

\- Por que está destruindo minha vida? - Ela olhou com muita raiva nos olhos. Tudo voltou a voar, incluindo ela mesma.

\- Queria te ver.

\- Eu não. Estava tendo uma vida lá. Pela primeira vez, estava em um lugar onde me aceitavam. Você está me fazendo viver tudo de novo. Está criando um pesadelo que não pode controlar.

\- Da última vez que te vi, tentou me matar.

\- Me lembro desse detalhe. Estava no controle. Apenas faço o que não tenho corajem de fazer. Sinto tudo ao meu redor! Sinto como se pudesse sentir o mundo. Como se pudesse controla-lo.

\- Fique calma.

\- Você matou os meus pais! Me prendeu em um porão! Me fez viajar 80 anos no tempo! Minha vida estava incrível sem vocês. Depois me querem de volta? PERGUNTEM O QUE EU QUERO!

\- Júlia... Sinto muito, mas... Eu... Me desculpa...

Ele saiu correndo e quando fechou a porta Júlia ergueu a mão e parou a porta antes de fechá-la e balançou a cabeça.

Desceu no chão e caminhou até a cozinha.

Pegou um pão.

Tudo ao seu redor continuava a flutuar no ar.

Clara apareceu na porta. O que fez Júlia sentir um enorme susto e todos os objetos caírem.

\- Circo, Gabriel está te chamando.

\- Claro. Estou indo. Fique de olho nela.

Ela se sentou na mesa e ficou olhando fixamente para Júlia.

\- Está contente por estar de volta?

\- O que você acha?

\- Entendi. Também não me sentiria feliz se voltasse para prisão.

\- Desculpe pelos seus pais.

\- Enganadora...

\- Não estou te engando!

Nesse momento tudo voou mais alto, incluindo ela.

Carlos chega e manda todos saírem da cozinha e irem para o quintal.

Júlia estava sentindo raiva de tudo isso e estava na hora.

\- Meus pais mataram milhões. E eu me sinto um pouco mal por isso. Eu... Me... Falaram para todos que eu seria mandada... Para a prisão se descubrissem que eu tinha poderes. Escondi deles. Nunca vou saber se eles me aceitariam ou não. Nunca vou saber se eles veriam que estavam errados quando... Vissem o que eu realmente sou. Não vou saber isso. Pois eles estão mortos. Eles eram monstros. Eram terríveis monstros.

Sinto muito por tudo que eles fizeram com vocês, mas agora quero enfrentar isso sozinha.

\- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

\- Esta é a minha história. E vou continua-la do meu jeito. Adeus.

Com um movimento fez todos desmaiarem.

Caiu e saiu da fazenda.

Destruiu a casa e o porão.

Caminhou lentamente pelo mundo.

Muitas pessoas a conhecem como a Enganadora ou como a Libertadora.

E ela continuou lutando pela rebelião.

Libertou os desejos presos pelo medo.

Mudou o mundo.

Mas nunca ficou em apenas um lugar.

Seus dias nunca foram contados pelas vezes em que tudo ao seu redor estava em suas mãos, mas em suspiros de liberdade.

Nunca mais esteve presa.

Estava livre.

E isso a fez ver o mundo como queria.

Que era vê-lo com seus olhos.


End file.
